A New Life
A New Life is the fifth mission in Hitman Blood Money. The target is Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra, who has been put under witness protection. The player must also retrieve a microfilm hidden in his wife's necklace. Mission briefing Objectives * Kill Vinnie Sinistra ($200,000) * Retrieve Microfilm ($70,000) * Escape Suburb Mission intel 1. Garbage trucks can dispose of all kinds of waste. 2. The surveillance team have an unhealthy appetite for donuts. 3. Vinnie has complained about the neighbor's son taking pot shots into the garden with an air gun. 4. Vinnie lives close to a veterinary surgeon. Sometimes a vet needs to tranquilize wild animals! 5. Rumor has it that Vinnie's wife flirts with hired staff. But Vinnie trusts her completely. 6. Some field agents are too nosy in teenage girls' rooms. 7. A barbecue is being prepared for the party. Be careful with flammable liquids! 8. Vinnie just bought a very expensive and unusual necklace for his wife. Walkthrough Kill Vinnie Sinistra , the target for this mission]] First thing is to gain entry to the house, and to do that you'll need a disguise. Best thing for the job is the FBI agent, so go around the corner & approach the catering truck. Take the donuts next to the crate and go back to the start of the level. Take your non-lethal syringe (or lethal if you're feeling less generous), and use it on the donuts. Walk up to the white van, with the donuts and knock on the door. Walk away as one of the agents takes the donuts. Wait until they both pass out (or die, depending on which syringe you used). Take one of the agent's clothes (and the tape, if you've been caught by a cam recently).. Other ways include sedating the clown and hiding him in the back of his van, but this way you'll be frisked on the way in, or sedating a garbage man and hiding him in the back of the garbage truck (to the far east), or finally you can break into the house opposite when no one is looking and steal some tranquil. darts, then find the '!' point on the map outside that should be a tree house overlooking the garden and side of Vinnie's house. You can then shoot the dog down the side with the air rifle in the tree house and the tranquilizer darts you stole earlier. Once the dog is down, shoot the security camera on the side of the house and soon one of the FBI agents will come to investigate. Shoot him as well and you will be able to enter the side yard undetected by the camera (as it is now disabled), and you can change into his uniform. Agents don't seem to normally come in the side yard so his body doesn't need to be disposed of. The side passage has a connection to the basement. Once inside, sneak up to the second floor. If you're not in FBI disguise then you can wait until an agent enters the teenage girl's room, and then sedate him (you can also lace her panties with the ether if you retrieved it from the house across the street), or you could go down to the indoor pool and pick up the FBI disguise next to the sauna entrance. Either way go to the first door on the right as you come up the stairs, and hide around the corner. Eventually Vinnie will come up to the room and start reading something on his desk, sneak up and fiber wire him, problem solved. Alternatively is you brought a sniper rifle you can use the phone in the FBI's white van to bring him to the window, then snipe him from the garage of the house opposite when no one is looking. One method to kill Vinnie is to shoot the security camera on the left side of the house, or sedate the guys in the van with donuts when the guard is not looking, hide in the garage, until the guard is outside again. Knock out the guard in the armory, go up the back stairwell, wait there until no guards are watching the room Vinnie goes into; run into the room and wait there until Vinnie goes in, then strangle him. to escape just have the guard escort you out, or you could hide in the closet of the TV room until they start to walk out, then knock the guard out, and kill Vinnie if possible, so that you don't risk having any witnesses for more on this go to the no changing outfit guide Retrieve microfilm Since the wife has the microfilm, you're either going to have to kill or sedate her 1st. If you want to kill her. To kill her and make it look like an accident, go to the garden shed and pick the lock when no one is looking, and take the lighter fluid off one of the boxes in here, or get the same thing from the basement. Then you can walk up to the barbecue at the end of the pool and rig it, so that the next time the wife lights it up, she'll go up in flames. To sedate her, you can either first sedate the pool boy, take his clothes, & follow the wife as she lures you to her room (this takes a couple of minutes, she walks slow), or you can wait until she walks into the house from the indoor pool and sedate her then, and hide her body in the sauna, or just push her into the pool which usually drowns her. Finally, you can follow the procedure outlined above to get the tranquilizer darts and air gun, and as she walks through the garden snipe her (the range isn't a problem). Unfortunately this way she tends to fall in the pool and drown. One method is to wait until she is walks out of the bathroom, use her as a human shield or drag her, move into the bathroom then knock her out, so the guard won't notice Another accident you can make happen is, you can either go to the tree house or the corner next to the sauna door in the indoor pool area. You wait for the wife to enter the pool. When she is walking next to the pool or is in the indoor-pool you can shoot the glass roof to let it rain glass. Don't stand below it by yourself or you will get killed. For the tree-house way you need to identify the location of the indoor pool on the map. When you see a person walking around and in the indoor-pool exit the map and shoot the glass roof with a silenced weapon. The glass will as usual fall down and kill the wife. This counts as an accident and you will still be able to get the SA rating. Another way is to run in after sedating the FBI and sedate the bottle on the kitchen counter and wait for her to drink and then steal the necklace. After that, wait for her husband to go into the computer room up stairs and poison him after he sits down Approach the wife's body and pick up the medallion, leave the house and regain your suit, return to where you began the level to escape! Alternatively, you could sedate the poolboy, take his disguise and hang around he pool until she seduces you. Follow her to her room, she'll wave you through the guards without them searching you into the house. As you get to her room she'll excuse herself to the bathroom, when she comes out she'll say she's not in the mood and say she wants a drink. Stay where you are because she won't move, instead, she'll say she wants a rest and go to lie down on the bed. Wait to hear her snores and simply pick up the microfilm necklace when prompted. Disguises *'Suit': Useless. You wont get anywhere near the targets. *'Hired staff': This includes the pool boy, Korky the clown or one of the servers. Just another way of getting the microfilm, but you don't need to bother with it as the FBI uniform is much more useful. *'Garbage man': Not very useful except to go into people's yards without raising suspicion. This will help you get the tranquilizer darts and a bottle of ether across the street if you don't feel like sneaking by the neighbor. *'FBI Agent': Pretty much crucial for a stealthy approach. It's the best disguise, and nobody gets that suspicious. You just need to add poison/sedatives to the donuts in the food truck and leave them in front of the flower (FBI) truck. FBI Agents will come out the truck get the donuts. Both of them will be either sedated or killed depending on what method you choose. You can now get the CCTV tape and an FBI suit. This suit has the same ability as the garbage man. You wont be suspected of sneaking around in gardens. And it's much easier to obtain. Notes * Unlike in Hitman: Contracts, the dogs in this game will not be shown on the map, even on Rookie difficulty. This is one of the few missions where a dog is found in. The other missions are You Better Watch Out, Till Death Do Us Part, and Amendment XXV. * Throwing the wife's body over the rails and into the sewers without taking the microfilm necklace off her body will result in mission failure. The same will occur if you place her body in the garbage truck and then 'recycle' her. Chronology Hunter and Hunted - Flatline - A New Life - The Murder of Crows Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions